


Polaridades

by Miliuna



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Codependency, Español | Spanish, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Mythology References, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuna/pseuds/Miliuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Polaridades, Kiryuu.  El colegio… no, este mundo está lleno de polaridades.”</p><p>Serie de relatos cortos llenos de polaridades, referentes a varios pares de personajes de SKU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaridades

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de SKU pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este fanfiction fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento solamente y sin ningún fin de lucro.

**1\. Andrómeda _  
_**

_Para Oscar._

Noche. Casi final de verano.  
Ventanas abiertas, cielo estrellado.

La brisa fresca se colaba por uno de los ventanales, mientras que él estaba absorto en buscar, a simple vista, alguna constelación.  
Andrómeda, debajo de Casiopeia.  
Andrómeda, con la belleza de las Nereidas.  
Resplandeciente. Eterna. Podría decir que milagrosa.  
Atada a un destino que no le pertenece, esperando un Perseo que tal vez nunca llegaría.  
Él mismo la había encadenado y la tendría ahí hasta que se elevara la marea.  
O tal vez no, era útil.  
Un olor a rosas comenzó a invadirlo todo.  
Esperó y acarició el alfeizar del ventanal, dibujando círculos sobre él con las yemas de los dedos y de pronto, acariciando con toda la palma de la mano.  
Cerró los ojos, saboreándose la piel de manera imaginaria. Escociendo, suave, tersa. Una piel que se le antojaba hacer suya, que aún no llegaba a palpar, tocar, acariciar.  
Una campanilla sonó detrás suyo junto con un arrastrar de puertas automáticas.  
Después, una voz delicada, armoniosa y firme dijo:

—Buenas noches, hermano. Lamento llegar tarde.

Él sonrió y volteó con lentitud hacia ella.  
Ahí estaba, con su pulcro uniforme, su peinado impecable y su semblante sereno y poco cambiante.  
 _Eterna, resplandeciente, milagrosa. Hermosa._  
Ella se fue acercando mientras la sonrisa de su hermano se hacía más evidente.

—Mi hermosa Andrómeda, —murmuró él con voz profunda—esta noche seré tu Perseo.

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente, mientras que su hermano la tomó por la cintura con fuerza e intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella huyó la mirada esmeralda.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó él, algo molesto por interrumpir su ritual.

—Disculpa… ¿puedes brindarme un minuto?

Con molestia, su hermano la soltó.  
Ella corrió y desapareció de la sala por instantes, dejándolo perplejo también. Momentos más tarde, apareció por la misma puerta, corriendo, con un recipiente entre las manos. Miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos y al estar frente a él, extendió el recipiente haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sorprendido.

—Es septiembre 15. –Respondió ella. — ¿Hace cuánto que no festejamos tu cumpleaños?

El joven tomó el regalo entre sus manos: era un recipiente de plástico proveniente de la cocina.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Ábrelo.

Removió la tapa del recipiente y un olor ligeramente dulce le llegó a la nariz. Era raspado con jarabe azul y leche condensada. Sorprendido aún, miró a su hermana.

—Si hemos pasado una eternidad juntos… —dijo él.

—Por eso mismo: —Le contestó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. —no hemos pasado una eternidad juntos, sino la eternidad juntos.

Dejó el recipiente a un lado con un ruido sordo. Precisamente por ella misma habían pasado una eternidad juntos, por su egoísmo y su magia agotada.  
La miró una vez más, con el rostro habitual: la mirada lasciva, la sonrisa burlona, la voz seductora que terminó diciendo:

—Ven aquí, Anthy.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa ligera, se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a quitarse los broches que sostenían su cabello en su cabeza. Su hermano se desanudó la corbata y volvió a sonreír, pero de pronto ya no pudieron ver más. Las luces se apagaron y el techo se iluminó con una réplica del cielo nocturno.

Claro que para su ritual de los sábados no era necesario ver, sino tocar. Sólo eso bastaba.


End file.
